Bad Trip
by lisa.demonic.angel
Summary: Kouga is very trusting of his friends, But when Kagome slips him LSD out of jealousy, will he survive the worst Trip imaginable? oneShot Poetry type thing.


Kouga growled at the asshole demon above him, he had to get this basterd dead so he could find Inuyasha and his silly little pack. He threw the demon, smirking as the thing ran.

"Hey Kouga."

Kouga turned to see his friend, and smiled.

"Aye Kagome. How you doing?"

"I brought you something." She held out a small little flat thing

"What is it?" he held it between two claws; on it was a picture, some sort of happy thing. "what do I do?"

"just put it on your tongue and let it dissolve." She smiled. Kouga could hear her heart, and it was beating way to fast, but he did as he was told. He trusted her. "it's called LSD it's for your breath." She smiled, smirking and winking.

"bitch, there's nothing wrong with my breath" he growled playfully.

He started feeling dizzy.

"He's mine!" she suddenly shouted, knocking him out with a rock to the head.

And then he blacked out.

Kouga woke slowly, pain in his head. He felt lost. He had no idea were he was… in fact, the only thing he _did_ know was that his name was Kouga… he had to move. A growing sence of terror filled the wolf demon. He looked around, seeing the sun set over the mountain. He heard noise behind him… he ran.

**I'm empty, I'm lost, and I'm running all alone**

**Fight through the darkness, trying to find my home**

**Running, jumping, trying not to fall**

**Shouting, yelling, crying as I call**

Kouga was terrified. The noises of snapping twigs, animals and other unknown things sounded all around him. He felt lost, didn't know who he was beside a measly name, he was running all out, trying to get away fro the unknown danger, but wishing he could meat it, simply so tat he wouldn't feel so alone anymore.

He leapt, ran and jumped, stumbling countless times, trying desperately not to fall over; it might get him, what ever it was that terrified him. He started calling out, wanting help, _needing _help. His hair band caught in a branch, tugging harshly at the ebony locks. Kouga cried out, snapping free as his hair band was ripped from his hair.

**Power in my mind, messing with my view**

**Lost in the head, don't know what is true**

**I see them all around me**

**But I don't know if it's truly what I see**

as he ran, hair tangled and whipping around his face, branches scraping and cutting his face as he ran, rocks cutting into him as he fell, he couldn't understand. He knew what all of these things were, that surrounded him, trees, birds, rocks; and yet it all scared the shit out of him; the trees seemed to morph before his very eyes, clawed hands reaching out to grab him.

Suddenly bursting through a gap, he found himself in a clearing. He felt relief for a second, before he noticed there was a group of people. First he saw the beautiful man. He turned smiling, and kouga felt relief wash through him.

Then he saw a scarcely clad woman. She looked furious, and as she glared at him, everything changed again. They morphed, and he was again scared. He turned, running away from them, ignoring the beautiful voice that cried his name.

**Color cascading**

**The world is fading**

**Noises chase me through the night**

**I'm going down without a fight**

The world around him seemed to burst, his head hurt, and he could hear someone chasing after him. The heavy metal thing against his chest made him tired, and he desperately clawed at it, successfully tearing it loose. He watched it fall behind; ignoring the slashes his claws had torn into his shoulder.

The world seemed to close in around him, the sound of whoever chased him sending terror through him. He was slightly soothed by that voice that had called to him, and he was about to turn back, when he heard the shrill voice calling to the other. The voice was harsh and harpyish.

He knew that if the monster, which truly could be the only thing with that voice, found him, he would not stand a chance, and for some unknown reason he would not fight back.

**I'm scared, not alone, too many there are**

**Darkened sky ripped through the star**

**Got to get out! I can not fail**

**So silently I jump, falling through the veil**

He was so frightened of all around him, there was too much. No space. The sky was even crowded in its dark brightness.

Those behind him were too close, as he stopped, no where left to run, nothing but the edge of earth, nothing left but empty space. He turns around. The beautiful one. He shouts at him, he's begging him. Through the darkness he sees golden orbs. He steps away from the darkness…

The she appears, panting, and his mind is over come by the monster before him. One glance she throws his way.

Kouga step back into nothing.

**And as death takes its grip, and all is lost**

**You don't give up, no matter the cost**

**As your warmth chases away the cold**

**The terror leaves as death takes its hold**

He falls, falling free. A shout is the last thing he hears before pain overwhelmed him; he had slammed into something. He heard distant shouts, a feminine scream, and then the ground but a few feet away from him seemed to scream its agony.

"_Kouga… kou… Kouga!" _ a voice rasps out of the dark. He can not open his eyes, but he turns towards the sound, moaning at the pain.

A gasp sounds over him, warm arms grasp him, wetness gilds down his face, his neck.

"_I love you…" the voice rasps,_ and Kouga opens his eyes with the strength the warmth gave him. gold greats him, he stares as those golden orbs watching as blackness closed in. but with the love those orbs displayed, it no longer scared him. As darkness took over. He fell into it gladly, the warmth wrapped snuggly around his world.

~888~

Inuyasha sat by the fire, waiting for his mate to finish up whatever business he was doing, when Kagome stumbled out of the trees, smirking and smug looking.

"What's got you so happy?"

"no nothing…" giving him a flirtations smile which he ignored. For an hour the waited, Inuyasha getting worried, when he feet and harsh breath. He watched as kouga stumbled out of the trees. He smiled.

Then he _really_ saw his mate.

His hair was lose and wild, tangled and flying; his face was covered in blood and scratches. The blue of his eyes barley seeable because his pupils were so dilated.

"Kouga!" he calls.

Kouga, who had looked like he was about to have a panic attack, calmed slightly at Inuyasha's voice.

Then kagome stepped into Inuyasha's line of view; she looked furious.

Also, when kouga caught sight of her, he bolted, and Inuyasha could smell tears with his blood.

"Kouga!" he took off after his mate, only half realizing that kagome was following him, calling him.

He ignored her, following his mate as fast as he could. When he finally caught up with him, Inuyasha became terrified.

Kouga stood on the edge of a gorge.

"Kouga! Please no!" at his voice, kouga turned towards him, and even in his terror, Inuyasha could not help but think how beautiful he looked at that moment; the wind throwing his hair around him, face flushed and eyes wide. Bare chested and panting. "Please…"

Kouga looked at him, and then smiled slightly, in a dazed form he stepped away from the edge.

Then kagome ran out, panting and glaring. Kouga took one look at her, and stepped back.

"_NO!" _ Inuyasha lunged forward, but he was only fast enough to feel the silky softness of the strands of a few hairs.

Inuyasha watched as his love, his life mate plummeted into the darkness. "_Iie…"_

"Oh Inuyasha! Oh no! I'm so sorry!" then kagome had the nerve to wrap her arms around him. "I know you must be grieving, but kouga wouldn't want you to give up on life... He'd want you to find love-"

"SO THAT'S IT!" he turned to the stupid girl before him. "You think I'm a Baka? You, you did something and you think you can get away with it! Your nothing but a filthy stupid Ningen!" she scrambled to her feet, stumbling backwards, a shocked look on her face_. "Kono ama!"_

She screamed as his eyes bleed red, and yelled an angry and frightened "SIT!"

Next thing he knew, Inuyasha was slammed face first, and heard the rock crack with the power of his collision.

The rock started to tilt, and Inuyasha watched as he and it were swallows by darkness.

The rock fell on him, but he cared not, he pushed it off, looking around him. "Kouga?" he called.

A moan was heard to his right. And he crawled there, ignoring his screaming limbs, or his blurring vision.

He pulled the trembling Ookami to him.

"Kouga, please open your eyes, I love you…" he whispered, tears and blood falling onto his mates bruised and battered face, gliding down his throat.

He waited and watched, relived, as two sets of sky opened up to him. he smiled , and saw kouga smile back. He watched. His blood draining away through is many cuts; watched as the light, that's spark of life, slowly faded from the wolf-demons eye.

"Aishiteru" he whispered, as his world faded into darkness.

~888~

Kagome had confessed to her friends, but though she swore she had not ment for kouga to die, non believed her. They left her, in search for their lost friends.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo searched for a whole day, but when they found their friends, they felt that time not wasted. For even in death, they could see the two found a moment of peace, happiness; they were together.

**Glossary**

**Iie- no**

**Baka- stupid, idiot**

**Ningen- human**

**Kono ama! -You bitch!**

**Ookami- wolf**

**Aishiteru- I love you**

**Okay, please review and tell me what you think, this is one of my first true Angst fics, and I would like to know how I did.**


End file.
